


panoply: prologue

by jonghyunnie (markothy)



Series: panoply verse [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Minor Violence, actually there Might be ships but that definitely won't be the focus of this, i'll tag the jongyu when i finally get to it, i'm so cruel to him, jongyu are boyfriends who take care of his jobless ass, kibum can lift shit with his mind, kibum is roped into all of this without much of a say, lapslock, minho can lift shit with his arms, minho is a super strong delivery man, taem is an AI, there's no ships i don't think, wait that sounds dumb nvm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markothy/pseuds/jonghyunnie
Summary: panoply/ˈpanəplē/noun• a complete set; a complete or impressive collection of things.





	panoply: prologue

**Author's Note:**

> a taekey sci-fi au born in my lovely ariana (@oddesteye)'s dms! thank you for allowing me to bounce all my dumb ideas off you, i couldn't have sorted my ideas without you!
> 
> this has been lying around in my google drive for a while, so i decided to post it to see what interest it would get. i have most of the au's world fleshed out and about half of the plot set up, all i need to do is write it. but for now, please enjoy the drabble this au was born from!
> 
> comments, as always, are very appreciated!

“don’t tell me you know how to use one of these things,” kibum protests, stamping his boot on the concrete, the nanobots underfoot quivering in a neon ripple. 

“nope,” taemin replies, too nonchalantly for kibum’s liking, as he digs through the bike’s side pouches. “never in my life!” seconds later, a helmet is tossed in an unsuspecting kibum’s direction, followed by a terrible squeak.

“you…” kibum stares at him incredulously, questioning the other’s sanity with great scrutiny. “yah, you can’t be serious!”

with a few swipes on the translucent integration screen, taemin revs the bike’s engine, flashing his trademark eye smile. “you gonna hop on?”

kibum opens his mouth to protest, to chew the younger out for the amount of trouble, let alone life-threatening danger, they’re about to get in, but he’s cut short by heavy footsteps approaching. the facility’s guards must be catching up to them - tightly gripping the fiberglass of the helmet, the strawberry blonde is left with only one choice. he leaps onto the bike behind taemin and it shudders to life underneath them, bathing the surrounding underside in a radiant pearl aqua hue. the first of the guards rounds the corner of the outside corridor, just yards away from their parked position. kibum gulps. he’s pretty sure he makes eye contact with one of them - that is, if they have eyes as he and taemin know them. 

arms subconsciously wrapped in a death grip around the younger’s waist, he feels taemin turn his head to throw the blonde a glance, still wearing that same, obnoxious smile. “hold on tight~!” he yells over the bike’s engine.

one second, they’re standing still. the next, kibum’s world becomes nothing but a blur of shimmering nanograde asphalt and fluorescent pearl aqua.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk or yell at me, my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/shiiningfive) and my curiouscat is [here](https://curiouscat.me/)!


End file.
